protégé par un ange hanté par un fantôme
by sweetxseduction
Summary: Erin O'Lorcain has left Ireland... her troubled past...her many secrets. But what happens when this young girl gets Christine Daae’s old room? And what happens when a troubled Erik wants to help her?
1. Prologue The Opera Populaire

**Auther thingy: ya mabye u can tell but this is my first fanfic! so ya it took me 2 days to figure out how to post a story! so bare with me if i seem like a newbie...well...cuz i am! i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Phantom of the Opera or anything realated to it! sadly...

* * *

**

**Prologue**

**The Opera Populaire**

"_Go!" he screamed at her at the docks... the boat was leaving_

"_But it's your ticket! And I can't go by myself!" Erin sobbed shaking_

"_I promise I'll meet you at the Opera Populaire just go" and with that he pushed her on the boat._

Erin O'Lorcain stared at the Opera Populaire with dread. It was a beautiful place! But the rumors of the Phantom of the opera scared her. It had been burned down two years ago. And yet it looked the same as the paintings of the old one she saw at her grandmother's. She didn't want to be here but _he _had told her to meet him there. She would have to get a job. Maybe they would hire her as a dancer! Even though she had a beautiful voice she knew they would not want an inexperienced singer like her.

She looked around Paris in awe. It was much different then Ireland. She smiled at the people walking in the streets. This place was much different then home. Even though she had grown up in Ireland she could change her accent to fit where she was. She didn't mean to do it, it just kind of happened. And even though she was in France she had a British accent. Her French accent was a little shaky. Realizing she was just standing there she quickly ran up to the Opera Populaire.

Slowing down as she entered she walked in and was greeted by the managers. "Why hello child!" the large one smiled "are you lost?"

"Umm… no" Erin replied almost in a whisper "Hi my name is Erin O'Lorcain and I was wondering if I could have a job? I mean I don't need a big job. Maybe I can dance?"

The tall lanky one put his hand on her shoulder "You are in luck! We have just lost a dancer and were looking for a new one! My name is Andrew Beaufort and this is"' He gestured to the very large man, "Walter Chubb", she secretly giggled at the name.

"Nice to meet you Monsieur Beaufort and Monsieur Chubb. But I was also wondering if any rooms were available. I wouldn't live here for long! Just until my friend comes and gets me" Erin asked in a slightly larger voice

The two men stared at each other and mumbled something she couldn't hear. After about five minutes they turned around.

"Yes you may stay. I will personally show you to your room" said Monsieur Chubbseriously "but it will be Christine Daae's room"

Christine was the one who was haunted by the phantom! Her mind raced as she wondered what to do. She had to stay! If she didn't she would never see him again!

She turned to them and nodded and was leaded to her new room.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! i'll update soon! 


	2. Chapter 1 Music of the Night

**I wrote another chapter...in one night hee hee! enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Music of the Night**

They turned a corner and she was left in her new room. It was a beautiful dressing room. She had been told that this was the only room that hadn't been burned down. She stared in awe at the beautiful dresser. Made of dark oak and the doors of the dressers were decorated with carved elephants. She opened the dresser to find an amazing dress.

Erik watched through the mirror as the new girl admired Christine's dress from Hannibal. The girl was a short girl. She had bright blonde hair that came to about her shoulders. Her hair was so bright that in the dim candle light it shined like a bright star on a dark night. She had dark brown eyes with a warm glow. Like a doll's eyes only alive with sparks .Her lips were pouting and they were slightly parted. Her body had curves in all the right places. And her Dark long eyelashes caressed her contrasting pail skin. He watched her twirl around holding the dress to her body. Then she put the dress away.

She was a beautiful girl. She had to be no more then nineteen years old. He watched her body move with such grace. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to meet her, to get to know her. But she was so beautiful she would never wish to meet him. He had not seen such beauty since…

It pained him to even think her name. He had vowed not to think of her since he heard of her first child being born. She was happy and didn't need him. She didn't want him. She and Raoul were the happiest couple ever. A tear rolled down his cheek and he cursed himself for his weakness.

The new girl stopped suddenly. He watched her turn to look at the desk. She picked up a rose petal. He felt the same sickness wash over him. Then he saw her eyes travel to an open drawer. She lifted the papers out of the drawer and seemed to be reading them. He noticed that it looked like a sheet of music. Then she did something he would have never expected. She started to hum a tune. It was tune he knew well. Then she began to sing. Her voice sounded as if she were an angel. Even more angelic then Christine's voice was. She was singing a song that was meant for Christine's ears and hers alone.

She was singing _Music of the Night._


	3. Chapter 2 Protégé par un ange

**Yet another chapter! hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Chapter 2 **

**Protégé par un ange **

looked at the sheet of music. Thankfully she could sight read. It was a beautiful song! One of the best she had ever heard! When she had finished she tenderly placed it back where she had found it. She wondered whose soul was beautiful enough to write such a wonderful piece of music…

He watched as she finished his song even holding out the last note. She was amazing! She was perfect! This made him yearn to meet her. To hold her, he longed to… No he thought he would not meet this girl. She was too pure… He would not seduce her. And she would never love him even if he choose to meet her. He turned around as she

changed into her dancing outfit and heard the door shut.

The minute she left the room she knew she wasn't wanted here. The ballet rats watched her scornfully and laughed at her. Their mean stares meeting her eyes. One of them even walked up to her and smirked "So you're the tramp who has the phantom room" Erin dismissed her trying not to look hurt. But really those words were like a slap in the face.

She did the dances and watched as the men whistled and gestured at her. When she had finished many of them had walked up to her and talked to her.

One of them with yellow teeth grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath "why don't we go to my place" he practically drooled on her. When she struggled against him he only laughed. Then a handsome man with dark brown hair and blue eyes with the body of a worker came over. He tore her from the man's arms and set her down.

"I suggest you leave this lovely lady alone!" He stated firmly. The man ran for his life tripping along the way. Erin turned to her rescuer. He was amazingly handsome.

"Thank u Monsieur" She smiled happily.

"Why it was no trouble at all" he kissed her hand "I am Mason Reeds the lead male singer in our new production. And who may I ask are you?"

She smiled timidly, "Erin O'Lorcain"

"Well then Madam I hope to see you around" He laughed and walked away.

Erin felt dizzy as she walked to her room. She had never felt like this before. She was so happy and couldn't wait to see him again!

When she entered her room her stomach dropped. Everything was thrown around the room! They had trashed her room! She looked at the dress she had been admiring how it was trampled and ripped. The sheet of music she had so enjoyed was ripped to shreds and streamed all over the desk. And on the wall in big bright red letters were the words **protégé par un ange hanté par un fantôme**She read the words and she could have killed someone. Protected by an angel haunted by a Phantom? That was what it said. And she finally snapped.

She was furious! She went into a complete rage. She started shouting "Angel! What angel! I have never been protected by an angel! And there is no phantom! Wait maybe there is! Come on Phantom! Haunt me! Take me away from this world into your dark mysterious world!

And with that the mirror opened a masked man threw her over his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3 hanté par un fantôme

**Another chapter! i hope you like this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**hanté par un fantôme**

The minute he threw her over his shoulder she fainted. She was so warm against his shoulder. She was as light as a child. He tilted his head on her hip but quickly moved away. He would not violate her while she slept. Even though he had kidnapped her. He would leave her with some dignity.

He had finally decided that he had to meet her. She consumed his thoughts. Her voice, her eyes, her everything! Her words had just given him a chance to take her and run.

When he reached his home he lay her down in the master bed. It was a beautiful bed that he kept in a separate corridor. He watched her entangle in the sheets. He ran his finger down her cheek and off her chin. He would have watched her all night if he hadn't felt so tired. So he left the room and let her sleep.

When Erin awoke she felt very comfortable. She was in sheets that felt like Egyptian cotton. She knew because her mom had sheets like this before…She didn't want to think about that now because she knew she wasn't in her room. She shot up to the sound of a piano. And a beautiful voice singing softly. She recognized the song immediately. She had memorized every word. She started out of the room to see a man at the piano. He had black wavy hair and was a little on the thin side but muscular. He wore a cape. He sang like an angel. And he wore a mask on the right side of his face. She couldn't help herself so she started to sing with him.

They sounded amazing together! He started to harmonize. Erin started to close her eyes as he commanded. Even if he was only singing it seemed he softly yet sternly commanded her to follow him into this world he sang of. His voice was amazing. She began to think this man. Whom she had only seen today was the most amazing man in the world.

Finally when the song ended he hit all the keys in front of him. Erin jumped and grabbed the wall. He approached her menacingly. She flinched as he took a strand of her hair in his finger and twirled it around. "You shall be the star of the next show". He said in a voice that was so sure of itself it was scary.

"Y-you're the ph-phantom" Erin stuttered as his face came closer.

"Yes I am" He pulled her hips to his. She looked at his eyes that were a stunning dark green "and you my dear, are an angel" he brought his lips to her forehead. She shuttered and he quickly let go. He got so angry that moment. He had hoped she might have been different. "So you think your afraid of me?" he shouted "Well then you have no idea how frightened you'll be now!

And with that he ripped off his mask.


	5. Chapter 4 The scar

**Chapter 4 **

**The scar **

Erin stared at the deformity that lay on his cheek. The red swelling flesh twisted and veins visible through the skin. The eyelid that was pulled down unnaturally. Everything so twisted.

Erik waited for the screaming. For her to call him a monster. For her to completely and utterly despise him. But she stared at him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She reached up and gently laid a hand on his cheek. And in a soft meek voice she asked "Does it hurt?"

He was so touched by her concern. She cared if he was in pain. He had no idea what to do. He looked into her brown eyes and put his hand on hers. He tore her hand away roughly. "No it doesn't hurt. And my name is Erik so that's what I expect you to call me" he sighed and placed his mask back on. "Come with me. I must take you back so you can make tryouts" and with a smirk he pulled her along.

Monsieur Chubb stared at Erin as she entered. She got on stage and braced herself. "So you want to try out Madame O' Larcain? Well then let's hear you sing"

She had to sing Think of me since Erik picked it out for her. She sang every note perfectly. She was extremely happy when they announced that she was to play the lead. And she was even happier as she knew Mason would be her leading man!

"Erin I cannot wait for the final song" he smiled at her. That was the song where they confessed their love for each other and share a kiss.

Shegiggled like a young girl,"me neither" and with that he left.

She walked to her room and shut the door. Then she heard clapping. She spun around to see Erik standing by her dresser. Clapping as he walked to her. "Well my dear…you did it! You made the part!" He grabbed her chin and lowered his lips to hers, "so why don't we celebrate?"

Before she could protest she was returning his kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and he had his hands on her lower back. As he ran his hands higher she flinched in pain.

He threw her to the floor "What is it now? Do I still scare you? And yet you return my kiss!"

"It's not that" she tried to speak up but he wouldn't listen

"I get you the lead part in this show and yet this is how you repay me?"

"Erik I-" once again he interrupted

"Do you-" he started but she interrupted

"You want to know why I flinched Erik? The untie my corset"

Erik was shocked by the strength in her voice and immediately got to work untying her corset. As he made his was to the end she covered herself with a blanket. And when he opened it all the way he saw it.

The horrible scar….


	6. Chapter 5 Secrets

**Yay! i wrote another chapter! If you people have any critiques tell me! im glad to hear all types of ****Criticism! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Secrets**

Against her pale skin a red scar contrasted against her. He could tell this scar was intentional. It was in the shape of a cross. And at the ends of the cross were twists. He stared at her in shock. She grabbed a silk robe and raped herself in it. He put his arms around her careful not to touch the scar.

"Erin….how?" He asked

"I really don't want to talk about it… so now you know why I flinched right?" tears started to spill over her cheeks.

"Of course I do… Erin I'm…" He stopped and sighed "…come with me. You must get some rest."

She nodded and followed him into the mirror.

He watched her as she slept. He moved strands of hair from her face and moved his hand softly up and down her arm. He wondered what could have happened to her. Who would hurt this angel? She was amazing. Suddenly she stirred.

"Danny? No Danny! Come back! I love you Danny! No!" She twisted back and forth in a restless sleep. He stood up.

He should have known she had a lover. He is probably coming for her. He was an idiot. He cursed himself for ever thinking he had a chance with her

And as he left he didn't hear her call for him as well…

"_One day Erin I'll get you out of this place! No one will ever hurt you again!" Danny smiled warmly as they sat on the hill by the well._

"_You are too good to me brother!" Erin hugged him._

"_Father will never find us in Paris!" I have money for one ticket but I will have enough for two in three weeks…what is the worst he's done lately?" concern filled his eyes._

"_The cross on my back…when I forgot to put my bible away he said I was unholy" Tears fell down her cheeks as her brother brought her into his arms._

"_He is a drunk, don't believe anything he says…I will take care of you" He fixed her hair and she laughed._

"_I love you Danny" Erin whispered into his ear…_

At rehearsal all Erin could think about was Erik. His kiss was so filled with passion yet danger. She could still feel the tingle of his lips on hers. But she of course had to ruin it because of the scar…It didn't hurt any more but emotionally it hurt more then it did when it was still bleeding.

"Why it's the lovely Miss. O'Lorcain" Mason smiled and took her hand "My leading lady" He kissed her hand as he always did when he greeted her.

She laughed, "You may call me Erin. You don't need to call me Miss. O'Lorcain"

"Well then _Erin _would you like to join me for supper tonight?" he proposed

"I would be happy to!" Erin exclaimed to fast. She suddenly looked down relizing how stupid she was acting. He must have thought of her as a child.

He smiled and lifted her chin "Well im glad your excited" She smiled relived and walked off with him.

Little did she know someone was watching enviously from the shadows

…After dinner which went beautifully she entered her room. They had not kissed but he was a wonderful man! He was such a gentlemen! She twirled around the room happily.

Then suddenlyfrom behind someone grabbed her by the hair and covered her mouth.


	7. Chapter 6 Revealed

**Hey! sorry I havent updated in a while!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews people!**

**you all get AIR HUGS!**

**now onto chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Revealed**

Erin could tell it was Erik because of the way he avoided the scar as he pulled her to him. He pulled her down to his lair as she struggled against him. When he finally reached the bed he threw her down and pinned her. He had both her wrists in his hands. "So how was dinner?" He spat at her "with Monsieur Reeds! Why he is a nice young man! Is he a good kisser?" He shook her and bent his head down and pressed his lips to her ears. "Is he as better kisser then me?"

He started kissing her again this time hungrily. Kissing her neck and traveling downward. But he immediately went back to her lips before he reached too far.

"Erik!" Erin tried to scream but her words were muffled by his kisses. She felt trapped beneath him. She tried to push him away but he was stronger then her.

She finally got him off by biting his lip. He gasped more in shock then pain. Blood ran down his chin. He swiped at his mouth with his arm.

"I never kissed anyone besides you Erik" she turned her face away from his stare. He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Then who is Danny!" he shouted.

Erin gasped. "How do you know about Danny?"

"I have ways…I know you are in love with him! And yet you cheat on him with two men!" He pulled her up roughly. "Tell me something angel!" He placed his hand on her stomach "Are you going to have his child?" He smirked.

"Erik" Erin sobbed "Danny is my brother! He couldn't come because we were short one ticket! He gave me his ticket Erik! To get away from the man who gave me the scar you saw! Now he is probably going to be killed for getting me out of Ireland!" She collapsed on the floor violently shaking.

Erik stared at the fragile girl he had broken. She was curled into a ball leaning against the bed. He bent down and touched her cheek only to have he turn her face away…

Just as Christine had…


End file.
